


Trouvaille

by lun_a



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Historical References, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change, idk how to fucking tag a kdrama spin off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Business as usual, Flower Crew in the aftermath of King Lee Soo's win over the throne from his royal officials, continue their harmonic life as how it was before.Everyone seemed to have found their happily ever after except one person, who has yet started searching for his- Youngsoo.Until the royal army from the boarders come back to Joseon.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a historical au, a kdrama spin off, so thoughts in here might be a little scattered, forgive me.
> 
> Also, i did not give woojin a historical name to pair with youngsoo just because jfksjdkdj
> 
> (and idk how to tag a kdrama cast but whatever)

It has been more than twenty marriages since, almost a year ago, since the great mishap in the palace happened. Not really an accident but since the first state councilor, Ma Hoon's father, died. Joseon has been as peaceful as it was before and Youngsoo has to admit, Lee Soo is a great king.

Although it still doesn't slip his eyes how Soo looks at Gae Ttong whenever they visit the palace, he is all in all happy for the king seeing how healthy and content he looks from where he is right now.

Sure he looks like he misses being in the market, wearing normal people clothes (which he wears most of the time during his leisure time), Youngsoo notices in Soo's eyes how he's already accepted his fate.  
  


It isn't easy living being the youngest member of the still famous Flower Crew in town, though. Sure, he was able to get back on his feet after all what has happened. He still hoarded all new perfume products coming almost every week and having them all sold out by men and women after his tracks. Youngsoo has never felt brand new but still the same old like before.

But Hoon and Gae Ttong are annoyingly disgusting for how many times Youngsoo has walked in on them smooching in their authorized room. It once was a sacred place for the youngest, considering it is where they held meetings for the marriages they handle (they still do, anyway) but now it has somehow became the making out room for the lovers around whenever it was empty. Sighs, even Do Joon and Ji Hwa sneaks in there sometimes. They can never deny it, Youngsoo hears them.  
  


Youngsoo has been painfully single ever since he can remember. It's weird. His older brothers and even Gae Ttong and Ji Hwa has been trying to set him up with all the noble men and women around they think has eyes for Youngsoo but he can't seem to like any of them.  
  


"You know," Gae Ttong sighs in frustration as she plops down beside Youngsoo in the living room, "you shouldn't have realized before how good you look. You should've stayed ugly so you won't be this picky."

Youngsoo shots him a look and aims at her. Hoon gets in between them even before Youngsoo can come at her. The younger just snickers at them. "I'm not picky! It's just that none of them suits my taste! If anything, you're the picky one here. Soo is handsome enough to marry and now a king yet you chose to marry this... " Youngsoo gestures at Hoon from head to foot, "...guy."

Do Joon laughs in the background as Youngsoo and Hoon are now the ones bickering, Gae Ttong thrown in the sidelines of their argument. "You're ridiculous," Gae Ttong hisses under her breath.

"Ji Hwa still insists you try to meet his cousin from the Western kingdom. They're visiting this week," Joon says.

"No," Youngsoo shakes his head stubbornly, "I don't want anything to do with her."

Hoon laughs at Youngsoo, "Don't push it. He still doesn't like her," Hoon says to Joon as he retreats in his seat, Gae Ttong nodding beside her.

Joon rolls his eyes. Ever since he started going out with Ji Hwa, Youngsoo has never found her nice. He has always scowled at her like how he did before at Gae Ttong. Although Ji Hwa has always had these tendencies to bring out the bitch in her, she tries to hold back as Joon calms her down, saying Youngsoo is not really a bad kid.

But Youngsoo has never liked her even if she bought him a set of rare perfumes from Russia on his birthday. No, she's still not on Youngsoo's nice list.

"Okay. I'm just saying," Joon shrugs.

"But Youngsoo," Gae Ttong butts in again, "how about the stall owner's son in the central market? I heard Dae Shim is finished trai-"

Youngsoo stands up in his seat, "That idiot stepped on my shoes the other day. I don't want to see his face again. This discussion is over." With that, the youngest stomps out of the house with his familiar pout and stubborn frown on his face.

Joon shrugs, "Welp. I tried."

Gae Ttong stands up shaking her head, "That bitch is gonna die alone."

After such scene, only Hoon stayed calm laughing silently to himself, more fondly on the thought of Youngsoo. "Let the child be. He'll meet more people, he's still young."  
  
  


At night, Youngsoo wanders around the night market, randomly picking up things and buying them if he likes some. People around recognize him and bow their heads. The young boy smiles at them humbly, knowing they are no dangerous people. Joseon has felt more safer around ever since and Youngsoo has had his heart at ease whenever he goes out alone, unlike before that he has to be cautious about his identity to be known and be picked up by royal guards if he's found.

Also, he has never engaged with illegal vendors and suspicious looking sellers who offer him rare products. Youngsoo may look innocent and naive but he went through enough of experiences to know when to be careful. He's never going back behind bars just because of smuggled jewelries. He's got enough connections in the palace and in the market to buy his stuff legally, anyways.

Youngsoo finds himself in a pub, sitting alone in a table despite few younglings around calling his name to share their table. He politely declined them with a small smile, choosing to sit by himself. He's not sad, neither a loner. He's just used to being alone.

It's a habit he picked up ever since, he thinks when he was still living as Chilnom. He learned to never trust anyone back then so he has no choice but be alone- running away alone and everything alone. Until Ma Hoon took him, Youngsoo still finds himself locked away in his own world. Although he grew being the bubbly boy he is now, and sometimes seeks his brothers attention and company, most of the time he likes going around and exploring as Youngsoo alone.

A small family passes by, the little girl clung onto both of her parents' hands while skipping happily. She looks excited on their way home and Youngsoo eyes them until they were out of sight. He sighs.

There are still times he wonders how it would feel to have a complete family. His childhood was long forgotten and buried, Chilnom almost taking over all of his memories. As much as Youngsoo wanted to forget the darkest times of his life, he just couldn't. Chilnom maybe someone he doesn't want to remember anymore but he was once the boy who gave Youngsoo all the things he learned. And even if his hands still shakes of the memories, Youngsoo cannot remove them from his life.

The warmest memory he has ever had of a family was when Ma Hoon took him, made him a decent human and treated him as family. When Joon came and Flower Crew was created, it felt like Youngsoo was born again. It was his idea of family, and he can't ever be thankful enough of those two.

But it still passes his mind if he had a mother. Would she be the paranoid one if Youngsoo wanders at night beyond royal curfew? Would she look after him when he stumbles on the street? Or if he had a father, would he push him to train like all the other noble man in their place? Would he teach him archery in the woods? Would they be blacksmiths like Soo and his dad?

Youngsoo realizes how he always wanted to find these things out or at least experience them. But after all, he's got a good life now and is content with the people he considers family. At least he's got Gae Ttong although she holds him in chokehold everytime he breathes, her brother, Kang, even if he never responded to Youngsoo properly, Hoon who's always there to listen to his useless gossips, and Joon who laughs at his antics. At least his existence is appreciated.

Suddenly, a cup of tea is carefully placed on his table, startling a spacing out Youngsoo. He looks up to the person but he's standing in front of the light source making Youngsoo not able to see his face.

He looks down on it and hesitates. He's known by now to be affiliated with the king and Flower Crew so he has been more careful, especially he heard an advance in medicine has been discovered meaning poison could be everywhere.

"It's safe," the guy says behind his hat. Then leaves.

Youngsoo cranes his neck to look after the stranger but it went straight out the pub.

"Hey!" Youngsoo shouts at him but to no avail.

It gains a few attention and Youngsoo shyly bows his head apologetically to him.

"Is there something wrong, young master?" A servant approaches him in concern.

Youngsoo looks back again at the entrance, hoping the stranger would come back. Nothing.

"Ah," Youngsoo stammers, "I just thought there's someone I knew." He scratches his head. "Uhm, if any chance, is this from the pub?" He asks pointing to the cup of tea.

The servant looks at it and examines. "Yes, young master. Those ceramics are ours. I think I just served a young man that exact serving, though."

Taken aback, Youngsoo just nods and waves off the servant. Weird.  
  
  


Of course, Youngsoo did not drink nor taste the tea. He doesn't want to come home dead to his brothers. He can't die of poisoning, sadly single. He can still hear Hoon's voice in his head saying 'never trust anyone'.

But the stranger had his curiousity piqued at its highest. He's never seen someone not a royal guard wear an all black-robe around the town, especially at night, not even a single lining of different color. Just black. All-over him.

Youngsoo likes bright colors, which can be obvious from the expensive robes and clothes he wears. But that guy's the otherwise of him. Youngsoo shrugs. Yikes.  
  
  


"Where have you been?" Gae Ttong slaps a wooden fan on Youngsoo's head as soon as he turned the corner to Flower Crew's home.

Youngsoo winces out loud and pinches the girl's arm of his reach. "That hurts!" He complains, rubbing on the sore spot. "What's it to you?"

He walks towards the door and Gae Ttong follows, "We had dinner already. Hoon wanted to wait for you but I was already hungry. Our client sent a fabulous dinner."

Youngsoo stops on his tracks as he turns his body to Gae Ttong who almost bumps into him. The scent of food from the dining room reaches him in the living room, "Why did you not call for me?!"

Gae Ttong rolls his eyes, "You're not a prince. The hell would I care about you."

Youngsoo seethes at her, "Did you leave me some food?" He turns back at her.

"No."

But there were obviously more than enough food left for Youngsoo.

Gae Ttong watches him savour the food served on the table. She sighs and smiles fondly at the younger boy, "You're hopeless. You won't listen to us. Maybe I can get Soo to date you some noble girl or guy."

"That won't do either," Youngsoo replies with his mouth full of food. He even spills some of it and Gae Ttong looks at him in disgust. She stuffs more into his mouth.

"We'll see if you can disobey the king."


	2. II.

The busy streets are even more filled today with people cheering around. Youngsoo together with Gae Ttong and Joon squeezes their way through the crowd to the front.

"What's happening?" Youngsoo asks, swatting away a man's hat that slaps on his cheek.

"The royal army from the Eastern boarders sent to guard for three years are now back home. Another batch would be sent in a month. For now, we are celebrating their success of them keeping our boarder safe," Do Joon explains in a louder voice among the loud cheering in the crowd.

"Ah, I can't wait to see my favorite soldiers!" Gae Ttong says giddily.

"You know them?" Youngsoo asks her trying to keep her in place as she keeps jumping.

"Of course! I was out selling some dumb utensils when they passed by out for their duties three years ago. I can't forget how fierce they all looked."

Youngsoo nods. Three years ago. Back then, he was still busy trying to get up on his feet. It wasn't a while since he got to live as Youngsoo and those were the times he was exploring the world as a normal human and not a convict the palace is after of.

He must've really missed a lot.

Soon, there were heavy steps on the ground from horses signalling the arrival of said army. Youngsoo turns to the direction they were coming from and there sees a hundred of them clad in black suits, swords and all on their horses. Some of them were carrying other soldiers with them, obvious wound slashes on them and dried blood on horses' backs.

Youngsoo winces on the sight while Gae Ttong claps her hands like a seal. Joon quietly watches. As they pass by, Youngsoo notices the person leading the pack. He was clad in an all-black armour like all the others but he looks clean, decent even, save for the single scar on his left jaw. He has sharp eyes, pointed nose, and a small mole standing out by his temple. His lips are sealed in a thin line and Youngsoo would've ignored him as soon until he screams something to the guy behind him. The moment he opens his mouth to talk, a snaggletooth peeks out on the side, his eyes squinting smaller than it was and hell, was he attractive. The long scar flexes as he moves and Youngsoo can't seem to take his eyes away from the said soldier.

"Who... Who was that?" Youngsoo asks after the noise slowly dies down, the army soon dashing off to the palace gates.

Gae Ttong was occupied following them with her sight that Jihoon had to get her attention for her to answer. Joon was gone from his spot already.

"Who?" Gae Ttong asks.

"That guy in front. Their leader?"

"Ah. The commanding general. That's Park Woojin," Gae Ttong says and frowns, "heard he's good because it won't be a success if not for him."

Youngsoo nods in understanding as Gae Ttong goes on babbling about the other soldiers she knew about.

Youngsoo was lounging around the house sneeking on corners he probably haven't snooped in yet. He's bored. A lot. Their servants are out running errands Hoon gave them for the wedding they are preparing for. Youngsoo has done his, buying all the needed clothes and jewelry and cosmetics for both the bride and groom. Gae Ttong was out with his brother and Hoon told him to stay at home while the older talked to some people. Joon is always out of sight, probably in the courtesans' place right now.

Youngsoo's life, ever since he became comfortable in this set up, has always been like this. Either he runs errands for the older ones (then passing them to their servants if he feels like not doing so), playing around the market and buying unnecessary things or just boring himself out for what feels like eternity. It's sometimes really unexciting being the youngest.

He never thought of having a lot of friends outside. Sure, he knows a lot of people from their job- noble people, rich government staffs, vendors in the market he frequents, servants he finds nice enough to talk to. But none of them are considered friends, just acquaintances in that matter. Youngsoo may also have known (from the forced blind90i, meetings and set ups from Gae Ttong and Joon) people his age although he doesn't think he'd like another meeting with them for all the embarassment he's made for himself. He takes pride of being a part of Flower Crew, having made a name for himself, being known as one of the good-looking guys around, a noble one that is. He's never thought the person who used to live like an animal and kill a person out of his conscience could have another chance and live in luxury.

Youngsoo's life had the biggest turn up and he's beyond grateful for the heavens and people who came to rescue him from his doom.

Although the current doom that tries to test his sanity right now is this unending boredom as he splays his body on the wooden floor like a starfish thinking about how he could entertain himself. He's still not in the right age to join Joon in the courtesans' house, Hoon put his allowance on hold for this week because he overspent last week on perfumes that came from Germany (Eonnie, they're one of a kind, comes once in a blue moon! I can't just not buy them!) and Gae Ttong never shares with him the new face products she was able to get in courtesy of the king. Youngsoo sighs, he doesn't have any other option except staying home.

"Matchmaker Go Youngsoo!"

Just in time before Youngsoo comes up with a stupid plan, a voice startles him from the door and making him stand up from his spot.

He opens up the door to see a familiar face smiling up to him.

"Jung Eun?"

Youngsoo isn't too surprised to see the boy. He was once a friend of Soo and his father back in the days they were living as blacksmiths in town, who also became Youngsoo's and the rest of Flower Crew's after becoming the King's errand boy in the palace. He goes in and out of the place for whatever the King needs from the outside or bring to the people. Usually, he's the one who goes to Flower Crew for some messages or anything the King wants to give them.

Right now, Eun stands with his arms wrapped around what looks like swords. Another person in casual noble clothes stands behind him holding the same ones in his arms. Youngsoo couldn't see the other's face but he's sure he's another person from the palace. Eun nods at him as Youngsoo gestures them into the house.

"Wait up!"

Before Youngsoo closes the door, Gae Ttong comes running in sight towards the house. As soon as Youngsoo sees her, he playfully closes the door and Gae Ttong struggles to get in before slapping Youngsoo on the arm multiple times.

"I saw Eun walking towards here so I went home right after dropping off my brother with Ji Hwa's servant," Gae Ttong says. Youngsoo frowns at the mention of the name.

"How are you? Does Soo bully you doing things for him?" Gae Ttong greets the boy.

Eun shuly shakes his head, "I'm okay. It's Eunuch Jang who does most things for the King, anyways." He chuckles.

"What are those?" Youngsoo asks while biting on his nails. Gae Ttong slaps his hand away.

"Ah," Eun extends the things to them, " these are new weapons from the South. The King wanted you to have it since he said the last time you guys had new ones was a year ago."

"You should've told him they're still good as new," Gae Ttong says.

"He insisted. Also, just in case for the wedding you're having next week. I heard they're from one of the elite families."

"Ah, yes. They're quite a handful but I think the wedding's gonna be safe," Youngsoo supplies. Eun nods and gives way for the person behind him to give the other weapons to them, bowing at him. Youngsoo knits his eyebrows.

Eun might have noticed him frowning as Gae Ttong arranges the swords in the corner of their living room. He clears his throat before speaking.

"By the way, the King wanted you to also meet the new head of the palace guards," Eun says politely, "Commander Park Woojin from the East army. He just recently came back from the boarders."

Ah. Youngsoo should've noticed the scar on his left jaw. He remembers him.


	3. III.

  
It's a week after the wedding Flower Crew has been preparing for. It was indeed an enormous event with all the expensive ornaments and decorations used for the ceremony. Youngsoo enjoyed so much how everything looked elegant.

He and one of their servants are now running back home bringing their new clothes from the morning merchant. Youngsoo skips happily as they arrive knowing he'd be wearing all new and pretty robes today.

"Eonniedeul! I've got our clothes today! Let's get ready!" Youngsoo says emerging from the front door with the servant in tow.

He plops all the robes on the seats and tries them on Gae Ttong who just woke up and squinting at him. When Youngsoo has found his pairs he jumps on his feet and goes to the shower to clean up already.

"That's all he's always happy about when we're going to the palace," Ma Hoon shakes his head with a smile as they one by one check out the clothes Youngsoo got.  
  
  


It was two months ago since the crew visited the palace and saw the King. Still, it was a familiar place already to Flower Crew, considering how often they went there compared to a normal citizen- more especially their youngest, Youngsoo, who once pretended to be a eunuch during the queen selection. Ah, those were the times.

Clad in new robes and shoes, all of them looked even more noble than they are on a daily basis (except Gae Ttong who chose to wear servant clothes everyday except being acknowledged as a noble lady). Joon is sporting his long hair today which he only does when going to the courtesans' place and Youngsoo is a bit intrigued when he had Ji Hwa along with them today. It's a challenge for Youngsoo to play nice around her. Sighs, he can't disappoint the king. Afterall, he seemed to like Youngsoo very much.

The group walks into the huge palace gates with all the guards bowing to them as they pass by. This isn't something that has happened to him for the first time but this doesn't happen on a daily basis either. Sure, people bow to them for formality sake but it is a completely different feeling being bowed to as the king's guest, making a swelling feeling in the heart about the honor and royalty that it has in it. Maybe Youngsoo has never gotten himself used to this kind of feeling that everytime they step into the palace, he can't help but be in awe of its beauty. He's always liked pretty things and elegant places, which is a factor why he thinks the king is fond of him about how he is so in love with everything gorgeous in the place.  
  
"Look at his eyes shining again," Hoon notices as Youngsoo coos over the newly planted flowers by the bridge to the king's hall.  
  
"Honey, Youngsoo's eyes are always shining," Gae Ttong supplies and Youngsoo turns to her with a scowl upon hearing the pet name, "Don't worry, devil child. That wasn't a compliment."  
  
Youngsoo frowns more which makes the other ones laugh out loud.  
  
Along their way (the palace is literally big; Youngsoo could feel his feet hurt already by how far the king's hall is from the main entrance), they pass by a group of palace guards that seemed to be summoned in a meeting. In front of the line there stood a young man who stands with authority speaks and intently looks at each one of them. His face looked familiar and Youngsoo did not have to take a double look to realize he was the commander of the East boarders army, the now head of palace guards and none other than the guy Jung Eun introduced to them last time- Park Woojin.  
  
Gae Ttong as well was looking at them and goes on babbling at Hoon about how they have already been introduced to the Park Woojin and how enthusiastic she was meeting him. None of these mattered to Youngsoo as he steadied his focus on the said person. Park Woojin was standing like a real soldier, his small eyes screaming nothing but might, power and authority over the guards in front of him. Even though the distance is far enough and he wasn't still in earshot, Youngsoo can feel the weight of every word he says but how his mouth moved in such emphasis. Looking at him being stern just like that already makes someone automatically obey his commands.  
  
Youngsoo would, for that matter.  
  
But he wouldn't admit that to anyone because no one ever commands Go Youngsoo except Ma Hoon in exchange of his weekly allowance and supply of perfume. No one could make Go Youngsoo bow to them except the king of Joseon.  
  
  
  
  
After what feels like forever, they finally reach the King's hall where they usually meet Soo in an ordinary lunch setting. This is one of those times the king admits to be one of the events he looks forward to almost everytime. It is rare that he wears ordinary clothes like them, less of a royal outfit he wears everyday. During their visits, the palace always prepares them food a normal citizen in the outskirts of town would have, but a feast in their table already as per the king's order. Soo being the humble king he is, wanted to always meet his friends in the simplest and most comfortable way they can, as if its like back in the times they all first met and knew each other.  
  
Today is nothing different from all the other visits they had and Soo was already there picking on the side dishes as he waits for them. The group immediately bows to him at their feet to which Soo only laughs at and gestures them to join him already in the table.  
  
"You've lost weight! Are you eating properly?" Gae Ttong says as she waits for Hoon to fill her bowl up with soup.  
  
Soo laughs, "I'm fine. It's just that a lot of things are happening right now. The re-assignment of soldiers and guards took place last week from the return of the East army as well as the preparations for the town festival next month are quite stressful."  
  
"Are we having guests from neighboring kingdoms?" Joon asks.  
  
"Yes. As far as I know there would be some from the South and West for the opening ceremony," Soo replies taking a spoonful of food.  
  
"Oohh," Gae Ttong reacts, eyeing Youngsoo with knowing eyes.  
  
"Oh no, don't think about doing that," Youngsoo defensively says. He's already known what's going on in their minds as the older four (yes including Ji Hwa, as if they're close) looks at them with the same look.  
  
"What is it?" Soo intrigued.  
  
Youngsoo sighs, "They have been setting me up to different people since a month ago. I'm tired."  
  
The king replies with a hearty laugh. Youngsoo rolls his eyes as he regrets telling Soo that because just then did he suddenly had the idea to tell the rest of their group about young men and women around the palace and noble families they could pair up with the youngest. Enthusiastically, the other exchanged opinions with him and Youngsoo is once again seated on the throne of pressure where it is now more suffocating that even the king of their land is now setting him up with someone.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. There is someone you must meet," Soo coughs after Joon talks about the recent issue around the courtesans' place. The king gestures to a servant and whispers something to him before the lowly servant scrambles off to obey the favor. "As I've mentioned earlier, there was a re-assignment of soldiers and guards recently. That involved the army that just came back. The new head of palace guards is now assigned."  
  
Hoon asks, "But what about your father? Wasn't that his position?"  
  
Soo smiles at him as he shakes his head, "Father is aging already. I cannot give him that task anymore especially that he has already served this palace even before I was born, longer than I could imagine him risking his life everyday. He has established his own name and recognition to this kingdom which is why he is more than deserving for a royal spot. Father has his own place in the North wing of the palace grounds. You can visit his home later."

The rest of them understands the king's statement as a person in black emerges from the entrance of their open space.  
  
"You asked for my presence, Your Highness."  
  
"Oh, there he is," Soo grimaces.  
  
Youngsoo did not have to crane his neck to the direction of the voice as that same hoarse yet powerful sound has been echoing in his mind ever since the first time he heard it.  
  
"We met before!" Gae Ttong exclaims.  
  
"I was told. But you were not all there when he was sent for some order to your place. So I take this chance to formally introduce my new palace guard to you. Meet Guard Park Woojin," Soo says proudly, something Youngsoo always hears in his voice whenever he talks about palace achievements and success. He speaks as if this Park Woojin is some kind of trophy.  
  
"Isn't he too young to be of that high position?" Ji Hwa gestures to the boy who still has his head bowed to the king.  
  
"Actually," Soo says, shifting in his seat, "he's Youngsoo's age. But fret not, because he has handled a heavier responsibility than being a palace guard. He lead the Eastern army back in the boarders."  
  
Hoon nods, "I heard. And he's from the bloodline of the warriors, the well-known family of Parks, am I right?" He turns to Woojin.  
  
"Yes," he answers.  
  
Youngsoo studies him once again as the rest talks about this new situation. Park Woojin stands there as an inferior to the king in front of them yet he still holds this aura of authority. His black robes are similar to the one he was wearing during their parade back to the palace, the first time Youngsoo saw him but this time it looks more elegant than before. It is obvious from the sword that is sheathed to it scabbard that he is of high ranking from its intricate carvings of something that makes out an image of a hawk. Youngsoo suddenly looks down on his left arm where a big scar sits on, a mark that he would always remind him that he could never be of that honor, not more than what he has right now. He suddenly felt small in front of the soldier.  
  
"Anyway," the king's voice interrupted Youngsoo's thoughts, "Palace Guard Park would be here more often to accommodate you here during your visits or anything that you would have business here in the palace. The security of this place is now on his hands as well as the guests' comfort around. Expect to see him around more from today on."  
  
With the approval of the group and a little more recognition and small talk, the king dismisses Park Woojin and Youngsoo cannot help but follow him as he disappears around a corner. More chattering from their group continues before the lunch ends but the young boy's mind drift away further from what is being talked about over the clattering bowls and utensils.  



End file.
